On My Way
On My Way Source is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Glee and will be the fifty-eight episode overall. This episode will air February 21, 2012. Source After this episode, the show will go on a seven week hiatus, returning on April 10, 2012. Source This episode will contain the Regionals competition. Source The episode will be written by Roberto Aguirre Sacasa and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source 1 Source 2 Plot Things heat up as the New Directions go head-to-head with the Dalton Academy Warblers at Regionals. Source In a deceitful bid to secure a Regionals’ victory for his Dalton Academy Warblers, New Directions’ arch rival Sebastian tries to blackmail Rachel to pull out of the singing competition. When a devastating event shocks the McKinley community, it causes the students to reevaluate their priorities, and inspires Mr. Schuester to reveal an uncharacteristic moment from his past. Meanwhile, a reinvigorated Quinn tries to regain her position on the Cheerios, Finn and Rachel make a sudden decision about their future toge ther, Kurt helps a troubled friend through a difficult situation, and Will gets a surprising new ally. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Iqbal described this episode as "awesome." Source *According to Dot, this episode is "amazing," will "blow us away" and will teach us something. Source *This episode has been described as being like a rollercoaster and a lot will happen. Source *Lea Michele confirmed this episode will be the Regionals episode. Source *This episode will end in a cliffhanger. *Note: The question was asked about the previous episode, Heart. Source *According to Vanessa, this episode will end in a huge cliffhanger. She describes it as "probably one of the most on-the-edge-of-my-seat episodes that I've read yet this season." And blames the hiatus for the huge shocker. Source Hiram and Leroy *Rachel's dads are watching the New Directions perform. They are sitting behind Burt and Carole. Source Principal Figgins *Principal Figgins is in this episode. Source David Karofsky and New Character *David's back and this will be a big episode for him. Source *We will get to see David's bedroom sometimesoon. Source *Paul Karofsky is back too. Source *David has a scene with a new character. SourceSource 2 *A new character played by Michael A. MacRae will be introduced. Source *new character will be here for one episode only and it won't be anything crazy. Source *The new character filmed a shirtless scene in a locker room. Source Quinn and Sue *Quinn and Sue have a scene. Source *Quinn will try to rejoin the Cheerios. Source *Quinn does something that reminds us of the "Season 1 cheerio captain" again. She won't be trying to win Finn's heart again. Source Scenes *Lea rehearsed a "fun" dance with Heather, Darren, Chris, and Amber, which means they all are involved in a number. Source *Lea has a scene with Chris and Grant at the Lima Bean. Source *Lea filmed some scenes with Jeff and Brian, Rachel's dads. Source *Lea filmed a scene with Chris, Darren, and Dianna. Source *A scene was filmed with all the girls at a bridal shop. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 **Apparently, it was a long scene to shoot. Source *Dianna filmed a scene with Jane. Source *Lea filmed more scenes. Source *The New Directions will perform three numbers for Regionals. Source *New Directions filmed scenes in their competition outfits on 02/06/2012. Source *The Regionals competition was filmed on 02/07/2012. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 Source 7 Source 8 Music *Lea rehearsed a "fun" dance with Heather, Darren, Chris and Amber, which means they all are involved at a song. Source *Lea, Vanessa, Dianna, Heather, and Amber were all in the studio. Source Source 2 *Chris and Darren were in the studio. Source *Lea recorded a tough song. According to Alex Anders she nailed it. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Naya is involved in at least 2 songs. Source 1Source 2 *Chord is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Samuel is involved in at least 1 song. Source *New Directions recorded a mashup. Source 1 Source 2 **Artie and Finn will have solos in the mashup. *One of the numbers involves rapping. Source *None of the numbers are Journey. Source *There are no original songs this year. Source *Warblers filmed a number for a song. Source *There may be a number featuring The Troubletones (See photo 7). In Hold on to Sixteen, it is revealed that both Will and Rachel agreed to allow The Troubletones to perform a number in future competitions. *Brittany, Santana and Mercedes will lead the performance of The Troubletones. Source Production *The cast received the scripts for this episode on 1/26/12. Source Songs All songs confirmed by Amazon.com Link ''' *Stand' by ''Lenny Kravitz. Sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers. Source *'Cough Syrup' by Young The Giant. Sung by TBA. *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R. Kelly. Sung by New Directions. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. Sung by TBA. *'Here's To Us' by Halestorm. Sung by Rachel. *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by The Troubletones as the New Directions. Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Dot Marie Jones as Coach Beiste. Source *Max Adler as David Karofsky. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan. Source *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe. Source *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry. Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry. Source *Daniel Roebuck as Paul Karofsky. Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel. Source *NeNe Leakes as Coach Roz Washington. Source *Michael A. MacRae as TBA Source Pictures tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.png|Karofsky’s bedroom prop tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.jpg|Karofsky’s bedroom tumblr_lz1cak64hS1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|From Dianna's last tweet! tumblr_lz1c9p03zj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg|From Chord's twitter! AlEip4iCEAA0z0F.jpg|Watching the Warblers perform. nh5gv.jpg|From Cory's twitter. tumblr_lz1djgOED71qgq9n5.png|Possibly for Trouble Tones' number. AlEp3Y4CIAMeGwi.jpg tumblr_lz1koeE0To1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz1th6lieX1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_lz1xib1A5P1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz23zeHa8K1qb74s3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz23zvYf8V1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg f6d052f851f411e19896123138142014_7.jpg tumblr_lz3vytOysW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lz46amQLxe1qenwoao1_500.jpg tumblr_lz3p9ga4IS1qa7uoro1_1280.jpg Aa.jpg Aaa.jpg 1c0cdca2529611e198961231381--1505629903711849395.jpg X2ad9b35c-3578353293142149453.jpg f8f15732538c11e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o2_250.jpg tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o3_250.jpg tumblr_lzcjnefqRi1qc0tt0o6_r1_400.jpg 314glee_ep314-sc26_287.jpg 314glee_ep314-sc23_018.jpg tumblr_lzcjn5494V1qg49w0o4_500.jpg tumblr_lzck36fRDk1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzck4jgoBn1qi50pdo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzck78vuS01qapg62o1_500.jpg Videos thumb|250px|right|TV promo - High Def Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Glee_Wiki_-_Tumblr_Issues It is now posted as a rule, Tumblr is being prohibited as a source, see link for information. Members who want to fight with us on this will find their changes to pages removed until a VALID source is found. If it's going to be a big fight, then upcoming episodes, songs and characters will be admin edit only. Nobody reads the rules, so after 3 months, this is the step we're having to take. Tumblr, Twitter, LiveJournal and other user created sources are not being accepted for controversial topics such as suicide and accidents. Unless it comes from FOX.com directly, we will not accept spoilers or debates regarding controversial topics including in comments!! Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes